


You Look Good Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Rimming, b4 all these other fics came out, he re we gO, i wrote this a long time ago okay, like this, thats a weird ass tag man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry loves it when Louis is soft and pliant and underneath him in nothing other than one of his huge sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo so i wrote this awhile ago nd im puttin it here ayay!!

“Haaaaaarryyyy.”

Harry looked up from where he was sprawled across the couch in his and Louis’ flat, reading tweets on his phone. “Yeah-“

He stopped as he caught sight of Louis standing at the wide entrance of the living room.

Louis had just woken up from a nap, he presumed, as one of his tiny hands was rubbing his left eye. His hair was tousled, his cheeks and lips light pink, and he was only wearing one of Harry’s hoodies. It was huge on his tiny frame, hanging down like a curtain and ending right under his crotch. Only the tips of his fingers peeped out of the sleeves, and Harry thought it was completely adorable.

“What’s up, Lou?” he asked as Louis waddled to him sleepily, reaching out to grab his broad shoulders as he settled down onto his lap.

“Mmmm, you’re so warm…” he mumbled, tucking his head into the nape of Harry’s neck, fingers tangling into his shirt.

Harry reached a large hand up and slowly carded it through Louis’ thin hair, kissing his neck. He hummed lowly into Louis’ ear as he felt his little hand brush against his half-hard, jean-clad crotch.

“Are you still tired?” he asked Louis, placing one hand under Louis’ bum and his arm around his back, standing up from the couch. Louis wound his own arms around his neck to keep steady, shrugging.

“Not that much anymore, really…” he sighed happily. Harry started to strode down the living room of the flat, turning and heading up the stairs. He carefully, but with ease climbed the steps before making it to the upstairs hall and walking into the bedroom. As he gently laid Louis back down on the bed, he noted the lump of his dick through the large sweater and connected their lips sweetly.

As soon as Louis was lying on the fluffy, lightly-scented sheets, Harry climbed onto the mattress, looming over Louis. As they continued kissing, Harry’s thick tongue slipping into Louis’ slightly open mouth and licking around, Louis’ hands slid up his sides, tugging at the hem of his thin white shirt.

Harry reluctantly removed his mouth from Louis’ and sat back on his haunches, crossing his arms and tugging his shirt off. He tossed it onto the floor and dove back down, attacking Louis’ neck and kissing it.

Louis tilted his head back as much as he could, biting his plump bottom lip and winding his dainty fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry continued to suck and lick his neck, biting bruise after bruise onto the soft tan skin and mending it with a lick over, kisses. After a moment, he leaned up and grabbed Louis’ curvy hips, roughly flipping him onto his front and shoving his head into one of the fat pillows. Louis didn’t fight it, just like a doll for Harry to do what he pleased.

Harry slid the hem of the hoodie just above Louis’ bum, squeezing the cheeks softly before leaning down and kissing the taut skin sheathing them. He trailed his tongue down, nose bumping the skin as he got to the swell where Louis’ arse met his thick, pretty thighs. He shifted his legs open, settling between the sprawl of them and getting comfortable.

“Lou, you look so cute,” Harry murmured, leaning down so that his face was just centimetres away from Louis’ exposed arse. As he leaned in closer, Louis stiffened, and he knew it was because he felt the warm air of his breath hit his timidly clenching hole.

Harry’s hands reached forward, cupping both cheek in his huge palms and spreading them apart. His dark green eyes didn’t fail to notice Louis’ half-shrouded fingers lurching up to the pillow and gripping it, knowing what was coming next.

Harry leaned back in, nosing the softness of Louis’ thigh, before facing forward and quietly groaning at the sight in front of him. Louis was trying his hardest for Harry not to notice, but he could feel the way he was trembling, eager for Harry’s tongue to breach his hole. It was clenching and unclenching over again, and it was way too delicious for Harry to resist.

His tongue poked out and quickly flicked over the puckered skin. Louis’ body stilled, and Harry smirked. He licked inside of his own mouth to collect some saliva, and stuck his tongue out again, moist and wet. He licked over the area, leaving residue as he lapped around the rim. His hands slowly massaged the arse cheeks as his nose bumped his ass crack while he fondled with the outside of the rim, never going in.

“I want to lick you out,” Harry breathes against him, and Louis shudders in pleasure, squirming against the bed, fruitlessly trying to get anything inside him.

“Ye-yes, Harry,” he replied as Harry continued to just swirl his tongue over the tender flesh, not doing much else. “Pl-ease…”

It was that moment that Harry decided that he was going to eat Louis out until he came. He squeezed the cheeks again, spreading them out wider so he could slacken his jaw and started to lap more fervently and intent, his dripping tongue swirling all around Louis’ rim, leaving it moist and ready to enter.

He could feel Louis begin to rock against the sheets slowly slowly, so he pulls away. He knows Louis panics and watches as he cants his hips frantically in the air, desperate for Harry’s mouth. Harry leans up to his blushing red ear and murmurs, “Louis, don’t move. Be satisfied with what I’m giving you for now.”

Louis nods quickly, and even though Harry feels kind of bad, he refuses to take pity on him and instead spreads his arse apart again, diving in and lavishing his tongue over the furiously clenching meat. He moves in tight little spirals, hardly shifting his mouth around and tightening his teeth, kissing over and licking again. He moves in impossibly close, going down and pressing sucking kisses to the underside of Louis’ sleep-sensitive balls, and Louis uncontrollably thrust forward with a keen, realising his fatal mistake right after Harry moved away again, palms still holding his ass open.

Harry took one hand away and brought a finger up to open Louis, spreading it around lazily until the tip slipped in. Louis moaned, gripping the sheets and moving his head to the side so he could slightly watch Harry do the things he did. They both knew that Louis was there for him to take, as always, because even though Louis was the leader of their relationship outside, Harry always took control when they were inside, private and alone, in their flat. Louis was the little housewife who did everything other than cook, and they were both content with it. Harry especially took control during sex, because Louis was just so cute and small and he would hardly ever wear anything when they were at home, just one of Harry’s large tops or sweaters, and Harry wanted to make sure that Louis was his always so he basically took him everywhere at every chance, on the wall or in the kitchen, in the bathroom, while they watched television he would make Louis ride him lazily, and, of course, the bedroom. It was a nice little agreement, splitting control of their relationship, it made it fair and made them love each other even more dearly, which was good. Harry enjoyed being bossed by Louis in public, and Louis loved doing whatever Harry wanted in privacy.

Right now was one of those times, it was clear to both of them at this point. Harry removed his finger and went back down, finally forcing his tongue through Louis’ rim. Louis cried out at the intrusion because there was no warning, but as soon as Harry pushed his muscle all the way in as far as he could, Louis untensed himself. He could fell the features of Harry’s face in the area, his shorter eyelashes fluttering, his nose, lips pressed tightly against him. He tightened his hands in the sheets to ready himself, teeth sinking into the pillow.

Harry fixes his tongue in and pulls it out, ploughing back in and lapping, moving in tight spirals and long stripes, leaving saliva and feeling Louis clench around him. Louis is writhing now, and Harry keeps pressing forward, fast jabs of slick warmth and his thumbs are rubbing sensually into his bum and Louis is subtly rutting against the mattress until Harry’s tongue presses in awkwardly and hits a sensitive part of Louis and he’s crying out, suddenly desperately rocking against Harry’s face. Harry’s warm hands leave his ass and slide up his sides, grabbing his hips to stop his movements and he licks into him faster with more fervour, slowly pushing Louis back onto his mouth by himself, eyebrows furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he focuses on getting Louis off before he fucks him.

He slightly leads Louis back on him and Louis holds in a stunned breath, breaking Harry’s steady pace of rocking him back onto his tongue and thrusting back quickly to get him in deeper, shuddering as the tears suddenly slipped down his flushing cheeks, and he squeaked, partly from the fact that he didn’t know he was holding them back and partly because Harry’s tongue slid against his clenched walls.

Harry’s tongue moves back, showering little licks to saliva-soaked broad strokes onto his puffy, pink rim before he thrusts back in, and Louis cries out again, the tears flowing a bit more freely now. They dripped down his chin and onto his neck as Harry’s lips smothered against his entrance as his tongue does sinful things to his insides and suddenly he’s coming, his erection that’s been trapped against the bed and his sweater-clad tummy pulsing, most likely making a horrible mess underneath him.

He’s breathing hard as Harry flips him over onto his back again, watching through hazy, orgasmic, tear-brimmed eyes as he licks his lips at the sight of the come all over the softness of Louis’ trembling thighs and pouched stomach. Louis brings his right hand up to his shaky mouth, tucking it into itself and hiding it in the long sleeve of Harry’s hoodie.

Harry reaches one hand down to Louis’ slightly parted lips, all fingers in a fist except the pointer and middle one. He presses them to Louis’ bottom lip, and orders “suck.”

Louis immediately wraps both his little hands around Harry’s wide, tattooed wrist and brings the fingers into the heat of his mouth, closing it and swirling his tongue around them. Harry watches through hooded eyes with a smirk, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the small boy swimming in one of his sweaters and intently sucking his fingers.

Louis sucks the long and elegant fingers until they’re shimmering in saliva and Harry pulls them out. Louis instantly spreads his legs and reaches down to collect the hem of the large hoodie and pull it up so Harry can see all of his lower abdomen and slip his fingers in easily. Harry smiles at Louis’ eagerness and leans down to kiss him, and it’s dirty, with hardly connecting lips and tongues slipping with teeth and Harry trails his sucked finger down Louis’ short torso and sharply tucks one right into Louis. Louis moans into the kiss, instantly clenching around the limb inside of him and Harry smiles.

He sits back and grabs Louis’ soft, leaking dick and starts to fist it in time with how he’s pumping his finger in and out of him. Louis’ starting to get confused, wondering in a daze if he should buck into Harry’s fist or grind down onto his finger until Harry rubs his wide thumb over the slit of his cock and it twitches involuntarily. Louis gasps, and Harry feels his dick start to fill up again in his hand.

He removes his hand from Louis’ member, and Louis’ bites his lip, feeling the salty tears still lightly falling onto his tongue. Harry leans back up and starts to suck bruises onto his neck, while keeping his finger inside Louis.

Louis is about to wind his arms around Harry’s neck as an anchor to make it easier to wriggle onto his finger ,but Harry’s free hand grabs his thin wrists and pins them above his hand, his teeth sinking harshly into his frail neck, and Louis moans.

He feels Harry’s finger still inside him, and he’s about to ask why when another noise is pulled from his lips as Harry slips another into him with hardly any prep. Louis cries out, and Harry kisses his neck before moving away and averting his eyes to where his fingers are tucked deeply into Louis, and groans. Without moving his other fingers, he slips in another one and watches as Louis takes a shuddery gasp and the tears brimming his clear blue eyes fall freely from the sting of being stretched out so wide suddenly. Harry rolls beside Louis, keeping his fingers in, and leans into the shaky, smaller boy’s ear.

“Fuck yourself on them until you come,” he orders huskily, and that’s exactly what Louis does as soon as the words leave his plump lips. He props his torso up on his elbows and watches down the length of his body as he starts thrusting down onto the long limbs.

It’s quite hard, and Harry can tell. He’s panting harshly, eyes half-lidded as his body shifts and wriggles down in a desperate way to gain more, make himself come so he can have Harry’s cock buried into him. The sight is so good, Harry’s other hand drifts to his fly and unzips the zipper, palming his hard dick through the his boxers.

As Louis cries out when he successfully hits prostate the first time, Harry can feel the precome wetting through the light material and he licks his lips unconsciously as Louis reaches one hand down to lift the sweater onto his cute little tummy so Harry could see his own leaking cock and Louis could watch exactly how to work himself down.

Harry hefted himself up over Louis again, and Louis whimpered quietly because it made it easier for both, for Harry to watch and for him to lose himself. He gripped the sheets and started hastily, the heels of his feet digging into the mattress and helping drag him down, brushing against his prostate in a long stroke and then shoving him up until they were almost out until he thrust back down.

He could see that Harry was getting frustrated that he couldn’t touch himself because both his hands were being used, one in Louis and the other holding him up over the small boy and Louis knew in a couple of seconds Harry would help him or something.

Harry watched with eyes mixed with fondness and lust as Louis tried hard to fulfill the request made out to him, his hot, tight little hole eagerly swallowing Harry’s unmoving fingers and Harry really couldn’t wait for the same hole to be swallowing his thick, heavy cock. He decided that he could start to tug Louis along because he was doing a really good job, looking wrecked and panting and moaning and he looked so cute and ruinable in Harry’s huge sweater so Harry scissored his fingers quickly and Louis almost screamed. His body froze on the spot as Harry began pumping his hand in and out, stretching his fingers out and dragging them against the tight moist heat of Louis easily and with practiced ease. He flicked his wrist and his middle finger swiped at Louis’ spot and he smirked as Louis gasped again and started to grind his hips down against them. Harry moved his hand again and started to repeatedly hit the spot, watching as Louis started chanting his name and “again, again, Harry, please please,” and he leaned down and connected their lips as he thrust in again and Louis came, his arms not supporting his weight and he fell splat onto his back, crying into the kiss at the power and the feeling of Harry still moving his fingers inside him while his dick shot out thick white puddles on both their heaving chests.

“Harry-Harry- want you now,” Louis gasped, his whole body wracking with a large shudder again, and Harry looked at his face, tear-stained with flushed cheeks, dilated eyes and a slightly bleeding lower lip and a little hand tucked into itself near his neck and bruises all over his exposed upper body skin and he was just trembling and completely wrecked and Harry couldn’t believe it.

“Lou, maybe we should be done for today,” he murmured in concern, his clean hand coming up and brushing the thin fringe that was plastered to Louis’ forehead in sweat away, “you look like you’ve had enough.”

But Louis’ teary eyes widened and he shook head furiously. “N-no, that wasn’t-“ he croaked, “you were going to-“ Harry leaned down and kissed his swollen lips as he wrapped his arms around the bigger boy’s back.

“Please,” he sobbed, and Harry closed his eyes.

“Lou, such a little cockslut,” he breathed, and Louis sighed in relief.

Harry stood up and slipped off the bed. “Wait, ‘m going to go get the lube,” and Louis remembered that they had left it in the hallway table the last time Harry had just taken him against the wall. He nodded and watched how the taut muscles of Harry’s toned body moved under his pale skin as he walked out of the room with one last glance thrown at the broken person spread on the bed.

Louis shifted around for a second, then trailed his weak fingers down the sweater to smooth it out and red the “Teenage Runaway” slogan slapped onto it. He dipped his fingers into the slowly drying puddles of cum all over the thick black material, sliding his palm down onto his skin, over his half-hard cock and finally tucking three fingers all at the same time into his leaking hole. He sighed happily, and started to wriggle them around, closing his eyes contently as they continued to move in and out. He was in to much of a daze to hear soft padding footsteps or feel a shadow cast upon him until a large hand lunged down and ripped his finger out and away.

His eyes opened instantly and he cried out, his head turning to face Harry’s own, how his face was clouded over, thick lips turned down in frown, furrowed eyebrows and dark eyes.

“Couldn’t wait for me, could you, little slut?” he growled, sitting on his knees between Louis’ shaky legs.

He kept his jeans on, pulling his hard, precome-leaking dick out. Louis watched anxiously as he opened the lube and poured some onto his palm, rubbing his hands together and then reaching down to fist his member. He stroked it once, twice before dropping the tube and spreading Louis’ legs the farthest they could go. Louis gripped the hoodie and yanked it up as Harry gripped his waist tightly as an anchor and slid his cock in smoothly. Louis whimpered at the wide stretch, because even though he had Harry’s tongue and Harry’s finger and even his own fingers inside himself, Harry had a huge dick and it still hurt.

As soon as Harry was fully settled inside his tight heat, he fixed himself directly over Louis, both hands spanned either side of his head and started to move. He slowly slid out before snapping his hips in again quickly, thrusting Louis’ body upwards. Louis moaned, tangling his small hand into Harry’s curls and winding his legs around Harry’s lower waist. He pulled Harry down so he could have easy access to his neck, biting and sucking it while moaning into it as Harry kept his steady pace of hitching out and slamming back in, mercilessly because Louis was the one who asked for it.

He kept going until Louis couldn’t hold onto his body anymore and dropped his arms and legs. Harry took the opportunity to slide his hips all the way back until his cock wasn’t inside Louis anymore, and before Louis could say anything, he was grabbing his hips and flipping him back onto his front.

His wide palms settled onto both his softened bum cheeks and spread them wide apart until he could see his loosened hole exposed and grabbed his cock, sliding back in easily and guiding Louis back onto his hands and knees by grabbing his dainty ankles.

Louis shakily got onto all fours and started to rock back onto Harry’s cock as Harry grabbed his curvy waist and started pounding into him quickly, his dick hitting all walls of inside Louis and at this point they were both panting harshly. Louis’ dick was bouncing on his stomach but he knew none of them were going to touch it as Harry draped his large, sweaty body completely over Louis’ back and kissed him through the dampened sweater, licking up to his neck as his cock snapped back in and Louis clenched, screaming Harry’s name as he came for the third time that night and Harry had to hold him up as he came right after him, his hot load releasing deep into the ragdoll Louis had become and they both stilled, breathing hard until Harry pulled out and Louis splat onto the bed and Harry dropped beside him, pulling him into his long, strong arms and kissing his forehead as Louis sapped all the strength he had left to touch Harry’s chest.

“Mmmm. Thank you, Harry.”

“’skay. Love you, babe.”

~end


End file.
